immortal
by ty96
Summary: Kalona is the hottest guy at school who happens to be dating Neferet. Zoey is the new transfer who is single and happens to be a model. Includes most of cast and all human. Suck at summaries.


Immortal

As death slowly approached me I made the mistake of looking into his eyes. The most beautiful eyes in the world, which were once filled with love towards me now has hatred. No matter what I saw I couldn't make myself afraid of him. The thing is that I knew he was going to kill me but I couldn't help but love him I guess that saying is true when love steps into the game reason goes out the window which most defiantly applies in this case. Than I did something that set him off guard for a moment I started to walk towards him and right away he takes a step backwards but that didn't stop I keep on walking till I was standing before him and I put my hand on his chest.

I knew we couldn't be together because of who he was but that didn't mean that we didn't want to be together. He was the thing that haunts you at night, Kalona was an immortal.

This all started when I moved to the upper east side of New York my dad got a new job there we use to live in Paris because my mom is a model so am I. I look a lot like my mom and dad I have my dad's brown hair and his nose but I had my mother's eyes and lips. Im starting at new private school tomorrow.

I woke up in a new house, in my new room but I will stay the same. So I take a shower and put on my new uniform, good thing my curves make this thing look a lot better than it actually was.

As I walk into school I see a very sexy guy looking at me he is around 6'5, perfect tan, black as night hair, and the most perfect smile ever. Then I realize he is walking towards me so I put on my best sexy smile.

"Hey you must be new because I know every girl that is worth knowing and you most definitely would be on that list" he says with a cute smirk on his face.

"You guessed right.. I'm Zoey and you are?" I said with my best flirtatious smile.

Just as he was about to tell me his name Barbie doll walked up to him pouting which made her look about 10years old.

"Baby" she said to him in the most annoying voice I ever heard in my entire life. So he had a girlfriend interesting. Of course me being me I had to say something to make her hate me but I had to state the obvious.

"Sweetie you could do so much better" I said to him with my man eating smile.

"Oh he could now could he? Like who you" she said laughing but as soon as those words left her mind she knew that's exactly what I meant.

"That's exactly what I meant.. Why shouldn't the best have the best?"I said with a smirk obviously she had no idea who I was.

"What makes you think you're the best your daddy?" she said laughing. Oh hell no she just crossed the line talking about my father.

"Exactly but not only him, but every magazine cover I've been on thank you very much.. I'm Zoey" I got the exact reaction I was looking for from him as he gave me a once over and winked at me. I turned to walk away from them since it was starting to get boring but before I left I winked at him. The rest of the day was uneventful because I was use to these types of reaction from people since I was the bell rang to go home as I walking out the building someone grabbed me from behind and pushed me against the wall. When I opened my mouth to speak his mouth joined mine with a fierceness I never felt before but I accepted admittedly. He pushed me further into the wall and picked me up by my ass and I wrapped my legs around him , his hands than started to go under my shirt and cupped my breast with both of his hands as his mouth traveled to my neck and I moaned in pleasure my nails dug into his back as my legs tightened around his waist bringing him as close as possible to me. The next thing i knew i was being shaken awake.

"Stay away from bitch or ill make your life a living hell" said the mystery guys girlfriend.

"Says who" i said back with annoyed voice.

"His girlfriend Neferet that's who, bitch!"she said while trying to keep her voice down.

"Scared of a little competition Neferet?" i said i as walked away and walked straight into someone and almost fell on my butt before he caught me


End file.
